pj_masks_disney_juniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip
"Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip" is the first half of the 2nd episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. By day, Connor, Greg, and Amaya are getting ready for story time in class, but Amaya is obsessed with a comic book heroine named Flossy Flash. When Connor, Greg, and Amaya enter the classroom, they notice that all the books have pictures of Romeo. By night, Romeo has replaced every book's pages and covers with pictures of himself, thanks to his new slave: Robot. Owlette tries to use Flossy Flash's powers to stop Romeo from reaching the library, and the city's most important books, but she keeps making the mission harder. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Romeo *Robot (first appearance) Today is story time for the daytime kids. Greg and Connor ask Amaya what book is she going to read, and it is obvious, as she was busy reading her Flossy Flash comic book. Amaya explains why she loves to read Flossy Flash and how she wishes to be like her, but Connor says she is way cooler than Flossy Flash. But there is a problem. All other story books become books with Romeo's face in them, and the kids cannot read for story time. Connor, Amaya and Greg then decide to solve the case and save the day, after Amaya does a crashing Flossy Flash move. Then the scene switches to the PJ Masks' transformation sequence. At the HQ, Owlette is still reading her comic and practicing her Flossy Flash moves while Catboy and Gekko discuss their plan. Using the Cat Car as their vehicle, they set out to find Romeo and stop him. Back in town, Romeo uses his invention to change every book into his own picture, and Robot says that every one would want to be ruled by Romeo. They they get more books to vandalize. The PJ Masks still cannot track Romeo, so Gekko pleads to Owlette to use her Owl Eyes. Owlette says there's no need for that, and uses a Flossy Flash move Think and Find instead. Suddenly, Catboy's Cat Ears pick up Romeo's voice, and locates him with more books. The PJ Masks try to convince Romeo that reading is fun, but it fails. Romeo orders his robot to pin them, then left. The library was empty. Every book is taken by Romeo. Owlette says that using her Flossy Flash moves, she will stop Romeo . Catboy and Gekko conclude that Romeo would be in the city library for there are a lot of books there. And to convince Owlette to focus, Gekko warns her that Romeo might steal even the Flossy Flash books. Again back in town, Romeo praises his robot assistant, saying the robot is one of his best inventions yet. Then soon the two set out for the library. The PJ Masks arrive at the library earlier than Romeo, and plan a trap to stop him and his robot. Owlette was supposed to keep watch and alert them when Romeo comes, but she played and practiced her Flossy Flash moves instead. As a result, Romeo arrived with her noticing too late. Catboy and Gekko attempt to stop them but end up being captured. Romeo puts Owlette inside the trash bin and enters the library to get the books. Owlette regrets being who she's not and not using her own superhero moves instead. She frees Catboy and Gekko and says they will capture Romeo, using Owlette's own owl powers. Owlette finds Romeo in the woods, and with her teammates, they execute a plan to stop Romeo. They first trapped the robot. It falls down and malfunctions, recognizing Owlette as its new master. Owlette orders the robot to catch Romeo. After that, they put all the books back to normal. Romeo reads the Flossy Flash book and Owlette asks if he likes reading. Then the robot does a Flossy Flash moves and trips down. While they were laughing, Romeo manages to escape, while the robot gets up to pursue after him. And with Romeo and the robot gone, the Pj Masks shout 'hooray!', for in the night they saved the day. Next morning, all the books are back and the kids rejoice. Connor asks Amaya if she wants to read a Flossy Flash book today. Amaya says she will just read a book about owls. And they all laugh. *This episode teaches that it's best to be yourself. *Romeo introduces his Book Changer Machine in this episode. *Almost every book that Romeo put himself in features him without his goggles.